Sakamoto's Life Story: Starting a New Life
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The final installment of 'Sakamoto's Life Story' and Sakamoto's starting to have a new life with Bao-Yi and re-starting a family again. See how this awesome installment of Sakamoto's Life Story ends! For Master of Stories and SpiritualLoneWolfXIII! Enjoy!
1. Wonderful Wedding

And it's all come down to this! The ninth and final installment of Sakamoto's Life Story! I hope you all like this and this will wrap up the life of Sakamoto Bushido-Akio!

* * *

Sakamoto's Life Story: Starting a New Life

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Wonderful Wedding

One month later

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were really excited that they get to see Akimitsu and Shizue get married and as they got to the palace, Sakamoto walked across the aisle with the groom, wearing a grey vest with silk black pants, a straw hat and a cape to go along with it and he looks at the groom, really nervous and he said, "You'll do fine."

Akimitsu kept his composure steady as he possibly could as he was deeply excited that he'll marry Shizue and start bringing peace to their clans once and for all and he said, "I'm just really excited that I'll get to spend the rest of my life with Shizue. I never thought it would come down to this."

"What did you expect it to be?" asked Sakamoto.

"Not this. But I'm really looking forward to this, Saka. You have no idea." Akimitsu added.

Hayate comes over between Sakamoto and Akimitsu and he said, "I think I'll find some good-looking women after this wedding."

Soon enough, Taemi slaps Hayate over the head and she said, "You will do nothing of the sort!"

Hayate chuckled softly and replied, "Can't you take a joke?"

Taemi quickly sits back down to the seats along with the other Okami clan and Hayate lets out a chuckle and replied, "It's all right. I'll get some when we get home."

Minutes went by and when the doors started opening, everyone in the audience stood up as the bridesmaids walked beside the bride and Akimitsu officially knew that it was the moment of truth and by the minute he sees Shizue's face underneath the veil, he already knew she looks beautiful inside of it and when that veil opened, the brightness and beauty in Shizue went in full-on beauty mode and it took Akimitsu by surprise.

"Wow..." Akimitsu whispered.

Before long, Oogway came by and began to perform the ceremony for this wedding and he asked, "Who gives this bride away?"

"Her mother and I do." Shizue's father replied.

With that, Shizue went to the altar, but her father held her elbow trying to make it look like she doesn't want to let go of her daughter and she said, "Baba...let go, please."

Shizue's father immediately lets go of her arm and made her way to the altar, standing by Akimitsu's side and Oogway said, "We are gathered here today to join in Akimitsu and Shizue's celebration of marriage as they come together in unity to bring peace to both clans."

Sakamoto smiled for Akimitsu that he's gonna marry Shizue and it started to make him think of his and Bao-Yi's wedding and how amazing that will be soon and he takes one look at her fiancee and smiled at her and Bao-Yi smiled back at him as the couple began to take their vows together.

Minutes later, Oogway asked Shizue, "Shizue Tora, will you take this man to be your husband, to love and honor and to always be there for you in your time of need for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do. And he better stay out of trouble, too." Shizue answered.

That caused everyone in the audience to laugh and Akimitsu lets out a soft chuckle himself and he hopes that he will stay out of trouble and Oogway turns to Akimitsu and asked, "And do you, Akimitsu Okami...take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, love and honor and to always be by her side in your time of need for as long as you both shall live?"

Akimitsu looked at Shizue in the eye and replied, "I do."

"Good. Then, by the power vested in me here in the Jade Palace, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Oogway added.

And with that, Akimitsu kissed Shizue in the lips and Sakamoto smiled at his friend, thinking to himself, 'Way to go, buddy!'

No longer than that, they have officially declared peace between both clans and as everyone cheered and congratulated them, Shizue and Akimitsu walked out of the aisle with their new life going in and Sakamoto couldn't be any more prouder of Akimitsu and Bao-Yi with Shizue and when they both came together, they're definitely looking forward to their own wedding.

"You know, I almost didn't want my daughter to marry Akimitsu. He's too...pervy." Shizue's father said.

* * *

I kicked it off with Akimitsu and Shizue's wedding, but worry not, you guys! Sakamoto and Bao-Yi will have their wedding day!


	2. Finally Together

All right...now let's get to the main couple getting married!

* * *

Chapter 2: Finally Together

4 months later

Everyone at Shanghai Secluded Valley is really happy and excited that Sakamoto and Bao-Yi are finally getting married and as everything got set up, Sakamoto went towards the forest to gather his thoughts before the big step and he went to the little private love area as he looks at the waterfall and the love tree as the more he sees it, the more happy he is when he's finally gonna be married to Bao-Yi. He never would've thought that it would come to this, but after a long time being engaged, it was time to show his love to her and that he'll spend the rest of his entire life with the woman of her dreams.

"Somebody's gonna be late for his own wedding."

Sakamoto chuckled softly as he turns around and sees his father along with Akimitsu standing beside him; both wearing tuxedos, straw hats and silk pants and as they came towards Sakamoto, Oak Sung asked, "You nervous?"

"Nervous? A little bit. I mean...it's a huge step I'm gonna take." Sakamoto replied.

Oak Sung could finally see where this is going and he sat down with Sakamoto and told him, "I felt the same way when I married your mother. Even then, I knew that it's a huge leap to cross over from being single to finally married. But as soon as you see the person you love walk down the aisle, you cannot forget the feeling and it tells you that you are taking that leap of faith to spend the rest of your life with this person. All that matters now is how special your day will be and it'll be nothing but bliss and happiness."

Akimitsu agreed with that and he sat down with Sakamoto and he said, "Remember the time you told me to just go for it? No matter what it takes, never hold back? I did just that and it brought me to marry Shizue. And now we're gonna have a beautiful son together. Don't let anything get in the way of you marrying Bao-Yi."

"See, listen to Akimitsu. He's done it, lived it and you will do the same too. I cannot tell you how proud I am...I can't even put it into words. You are definitely a shining example of how we Bushido-Akio's are and how a woman should be treated." Oak Sung added.

The support from his dad and Akimitsu filled Sakamoto up with confidence that he needed to fulfill his desires; marrying Bao-Yi. Sakamoto looked at his father in the eye and said, "I can't keep her waiting this long. Let's go."

Sakamoto got up and went with his father and Akimitsu all the way back to the other side of the forest and they see everyone else sitting there, looking forward to the wedding and Sakamoto walked to the altar with Akimitsu and stood beside Shin Hai and just waited on the bride to come in. Sakamoto didn't mind waiting this long and as it gets started, no signs of anxiety comes in.

After several minutes of prepping the flowers around the ground, the bridesmaids come by and right behind them is the bride and her father coming in and when the veil was revealed, Sakamoto couldn't take her eyes off of Bao-Yi and she looked beautiful as ever, if not only 200 times better. Bao-Yi then comes to the altar with her fiancee and Oak Sung came in front of them and asked, "Who gives this bride away?"

"Her mother and I do." ZhongNiao replied.

ZhongNiao lets go of his daughter as she walks up and stood by Sakamoto's side and the guests sat down, letting the wedding commence. Oak Sung looks at the two of them and he said, "Everyone at Shanghai Secluded Valley, fellow friends and family members...we are gathered here today to bring in the marriage of my son Sakamoto and his true mate, Bao-Yi. You two have grown up from being crushes in the neighborhood to be united as one right before our eyes."

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi said their vows to each other and Bao-Yi started tearing up the minute she made her vow to Sakamoto, but it was one of happiness and pure joy and Sakamoto felt the same way as he looks at her in the eye. After that, the wedding rings were placed in their fingers and both of them held their hands as Oak Sung asks them the important question...

"Sakamoto...do you solemnly swear to take Bao-Yi as your wife and promise to stand by her side, through thick and thin, better or worse, sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" asked Oak Sung.

Sakamoto looks at her deep in the eyes and replied, "I do."

Then, Oak Sung takes a look at Bao-Yi and asked her, "Bao-Yi...do you solemnly swear to take Sakamoto as your husband and promise to stand by his side, through thick and thin, better or worse, sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Bao-Yi tearfully looks him in the eyes and responded, "I do."

Oak Sung smiled at both of them and said, "By the powers invested in me at Shanghai Secluded Valley, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Akimitsu started crying right away after seeing this happy occasion and he whispered, "I've never been so happy in my entire life."

"You may now kiss the bride." Oak Sung added.

That was the one they were waiting for and Sakamoto kissed Bao-Yi in the lips, signifying their union and officially together...as they wished for in a long time. Everyone stood up and started cheering for them and after that, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi walked out of the aisle...hand in hand and happily together, as they really wanted their entire lives.

* * *

YEAH! Sakamoto and Bao-Yi are officially husband and wife! What next?


	3. Dream Home

And here's what Sakamoto and Bao-Yi's surprise come in after they got home from their honeymoon!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dream Home

After several weeks in vacation, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi returned home after their honeymoon in Japan and it was the best weeks of their lives as a married couple and as the traveling dragon landed back to the base of the Valley, everyone congratulated them for being married and the couple felt very appreciative of their support and they walked hand-in-hand together and soon enough, they saw Oak Sung and ZhongNiao coming by and they were so excited to see each other.

"How was Japan?" asked ZhongNiao.

"Lovely. It was the most wonderful honeymoon I've ever took." Bao-Yi replied.

Sakamoto couldn't agree more and he said, "Yeah, it was unlike anything we've ever seen before. We just had the time of our lives and it was only the beginning."

"We saw some sights, been to a lot of wonderful places and did everything together...and that was just in our village room." Bao-Yi added, smiling.

Oak Sung chuckled softly and replied, "Well, we're lucky to have you back home. We've worked on a little project for you while you were gone and I think it is time you see your new home."

Both of them were really surprised by what the surprise could be and they followed right behind ZhongNiao and Oak Sung to where they are and as soon as they hit the forest, Oak Sung said to them, "It was gonna take us 3 weeks to make this, but we actually made it ahead of time."

Sure enough, they hit their private love area and to both the newlyweds' surprise, they saw their own house standing right there and Sakamoto's jaw dropped to the ground and Bao-Yi couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her. Sakamoto was speechless and asked, "How?"

"We knew you two spent a lot of time here when you were teenagers and how much you wanted to have a house here...so while you were on your honeymoon, ZhongNiao and I thought we'd make that dream a reality and everyone else at the Valley pitched in to help. I hope you don't mind." Oak Sung explained.

"Dad...it's wonderful. I can't believe you guys would do this for us." Sakamoto said, happily.

"Anything for our children." ZhongNiao added.

Bao-Yi and Sakamoto stepped to their own porch and as they opened the door, eyes widened up and they saw everything in there that could possibly come in a home. Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were breathless, but above all very happy and satisfied with how their new home looks like and Bao-Yi said, "It's perfect."

As they looked around the whole house, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi took a little look-see at their bedroom and it's a very perfect bedroom draped the the nines. Bao-Yi sat down in the new bed and she immediately felt comfortable and cozy in there and Sakamoto felt the same way too as he tried it out. Sakamoto looked at his dad and said, "You've really outdone yourself."

"I can see you love it, Saka. I hope you two enjoy your new home." Oak Sung added.

"I think we're beginning to." Bao-Yi added.

Both pandas gave their fathers a huge 'thank you' and as ZhongNiao and Oak Sung departed from the house, Bao-Yi and Sakamoto still laid there on their bed and they felt like they had stepped into a dream, but it's really real. Sakamoto looked at his wife and said, "Can you believe that this is our home?"

"It's gonna take me a minute to let it sink in, dear. Yes, we finally have a new home." Bao-Yi said, excitedly.

Sakamoto comes closer to her and he kissed him on the nose and said, "Welcome home, Mrs. Bushido-Akio."

Bao-Yi then caresses her husband's cheek and said to him, "Good to be home, Mr. Bushido-Akio."

They both spent the majority of the day just taking in all of the sights and sitting down near the waterfall, eating together and marked their love tree as their own...forevermore and just looked at the sunset together and all of those dreams they have together were actually coming true. Both of them kissed each other on the lips and Bao-Yi said, "I love you, Sakamoto."

"I love you too." Sakamoto whispered.

She then looked at Sakamoto and asked him, "You know that little thing we did while we were in our honeymoon? Can we do it again?"

"Say no more." Sakamoto said, smiling.

Both pandas immediately got up and went inside the house, laughing with each other and into their room and Sakamoto placed his hands on her waist, kissing her neck and Bao-Yi closed the door right away.

What happened that night...the sound of making love echoed throughout their own house and it shows that their love will ultimately be growing more and more as they enjoy their new lives as a married couple.

* * *

You can already tell what they're doing there. Stay tuned for more!


	4. Fresh Start

The best start of a married life

* * *

Chapter 4: Fresh Start

The next morning, sun shone bright on both panda's faces in their bed after what's described as the most beautiful night of their lives and Sakamoto held close to Bao-Yi's side and Sakamoto slowly opened up his eyes and there was nothing he loved more than to wake up with his beloved mate on the side of the bed and he looks ahead and kissed her forehead, which in turn made Bao-Yi open her eyes and she turned around and saw her beloved Sakamoto, smiling at her. She smiled back at him and puts her nose next to his and said, "Good morning, love."

"Good morning to you too, Bao-Yi" Sakamoto replied, looking at her deep in the eyes.

Bao-Yi stared back at her lover's face and she said to him, "Last night was one of the most wonderful experiences of our lives...like last time."

"Yes, it was. Only we're married now." Sakamoto replied.

Bao-Yi blinked her eyes and stroked Sakamoto's cheek and gazed lovingly in her eyes and began to rub Sakamoto's stomach and she said, "We're united as one."

"And that's how we'll always be...right be each other's side until the very end." Sakamoto added.

Sakamoto got closer to Bao-Yi and kissed her tenderly and wrapped his arms around her and Bao-Yi was definitely feeling the embrace from her husband and she wanted more. Soon enough, they broke for air and Bao-Yi has the sense of knowing that they have mated, they're gonna have a child again. She knew this for a fact that it'll happen and that made her feel very anxious about it. Sakamoto could tell from her expressions that it'll be a new experience to have a child again and it brought back memories of having Okinawa when they were in their late teens and having to give him up due to the war. Sakamoto puts her paw on her shoulder and he said, "Let's look at the positive...when this child comes to our lives, we'll bring it all the love, support and attention it needs."

"I know, Saka. But...what if something happens to one of us? Or our child? After what had happened with Okinawa, I'm afraid that the same thing will happen. Maybe it's a sign that we'll never have children." Bao-Yi said, in a worried tone.

"Don't say things like that! It is not true. Yes, it was hard when we had to give up Okinawa, but that does not mean our child will go through the same thing. I promise you...there's nothing more than what we want to see our cub grow up and be the best person he can be. Think of it as a fresh start." Sakamoto said.

Bao-Yi knew that it'll help them move on from what had happened with Okinawa and that they don't want the same thing happen to their new child someday and she ponders on the thought that starting all over again as parents will give them a fresh outlook on life and above all, she's happy that she has Sakamoto to share it with. She turns to her lover and said, "You are right. We still love Okinawa and he'll always be in our hearts."

"Of course he will." Sakamoto said, with a smile.

She felt a lot better now and as Sakamoto tends to get up, she quickly grabs him by the shoulder and places him back to bed and gave her rounds of kisses and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To start off the morning." Sakamoto replied, while getting kissed.

Bao-Yi then twirls her finger around Sakamoto's stomach and she said, "Let it wait. I want you right now."

Sakamoto could not resist the kisses and rubbing Bao-Yi is giving him and it did feel good for a moment until her hand reaches the lower part of Sakamoto and he said, "Make room under the covers."

Sakamoto got under the covers with Bao-Yi and started showing physical affection towards each other and it went on for a full hour until the sun got even brighter and both of them popped their heads out of the covers and breathed heavily. Bao-Yi then said to him, "Now I'm ready to start the morning."

"Me too." Sakamoto replied.

As Sakamoto got up from his bed, Bao-Yi could not resist seeing Sakamoto from behind and she lets out a giggle and said to herself, "Feels good."

* * *

Any guesses on what they were doing under the covers for an hour? You'll have to guess for yourself. Until next chapter!


	5. Settling In

Here's how Sakamoto and Bao-Yi are settling in their new home!

* * *

Chapter 5: Settling In

Back outside, Sakamoto is just taking in all the peace and tranquility of their new home and he still feels surprised whenever he comes out of the door that he forgets he's standing in the middle of their private love area with the waterfall and their love tree carving and this was something he is definitely gonna get used to. He walks near the waterfall and began to do some meditating...letting the sounds of the waves increase his zen and this is one of the reasons why he loves to live in this place...to be more in tune with his tai chi.

As Sakamoto does his tai chi, he begins to reflect on everything that's been happening to him throughout his whole life; all the good things that have come and the challenges he endured, but has come through without even a scratch and now he's able to take those things and bring them into the next stage of his life and with someone to share it with.

After just one hour of meditating, he heads back to the house and Bao-Yi picked out some fruits for breakfast and they ranged from mangoes, berries, grapes and kiwis...which is Sakamoto's favorite. Both of them ate some fruits quickly and while they did that, they went outside and took a minute to look at their carved tree before heading off to work.

At the Valley

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi went towards the base of town and both of them gave each other a kiss as they headed to their workplaces; Bao-Yi at the clothing store and Sakamoto at the wood carving store. It was while they were in each of the places that Oak Sung brought in a letter that was sent by Akimitsu stating that an urgent emergency is underway.

Oak Sung walked over to the wood carving store where he caught his son cleaning up and he walked over to him and said, "Mr. married panda. How's it going?"

Sakamoto turned to his father and he was glad to see him and said, "Hey, dad. What brings you here?"

"Nothing much. How was the new house?" asked Oak Sung.

"Dad...it was wonderful. Thank you so much for putting this out for us. Me and Bao-Yi are gonna have some good memories in this place." Sakamoto replied.

Oak Sung was pleased to hear that and seeing his son happy made him feel the same way too and he told him, "I know that you two will be great parents again."

Sakamoto froze in his tracks and did not expect his father to know what they had just done, but he understood what that meant now and he asked, "So...what really brings you here?"

"Well...it's a letter from Akimitsu." Oak Sung replied, giving his son the letter.

Sakamoto was a little surprised that Akimitsu would write something to him, so he opened up the scroll and as he read it...he grew amazingly shocked.

He whispered, "Shizue's gonna have the baby..."

* * *

Next up...Shizue gives birth to Akashi! Master of Stories, you do not want to miss this one!


	6. Witnessing the Birth

And here's where we see Akashi being born!

* * *

Chapter 6: Witnessing the Birth

Later that day, Sakamoto took a quick sprint all the way to the hospital and as he came in, he saw Bao-Yi standing there too, looking increasingly worried and anxious and he comes over and gives her a hug and said, "I came as soon as I heard the news. How's Shizue doing?"

"She's doing fine. It's Akimitsu we should be worried about." Bao-Yi replied.

Both pandas went over to Shizue's hospital room and they saw an over-freaked out and anxious Akimitsu pacing back and forth over every little detail that's happening with Shizue as she's about to give birth and they turned to each other to see what's the deal with him. Akimitsu panted heavily and said, "Now, if you feel any single ounce of pain in you, just don't panic. Because you know how you get when you panic. Whne you panic, I panic. But, there's really no need to panic, right?"

Shizue looks at Akimitsu in the eye and she tells him, "Aki...you're starting to lose your mind."

"Well, it's my first child. I don't know what to do to calm myself down when you're in labor!" Akimitsu said, freaking out.

"That's because you're not a woman and you're not pregnant." Bao-Yi said.

Akimitsu looked up and didn't realize Bao-Yi and Sakamoto standing there and he said, "What took you guys so long? Didn't you get my message?"

"Yeah, we got your message. How are you guys holding up?" asked Sakamoto.

Shizue looks at both Bao-Yi and Sakamoto and replied, "I'm doing okay. Can't say the same for Akimitsu."

"Yeah, he's freaking out over the slightest things that's happening with Shizue." Hayate replied.

Taemi punched Hayate in the arm and she told him, "You stupid, you were the same way when I was gonna give birth to Akimitsu and even then, you were crushing my hand and part of my breast."

Hayate was shocked that she would still remember that and he said, "That was over 25 years ago!"

"And I was still able to smack you in the head back then." Taemi said, in a stern voice.

Bao-Yi stood by Shizue's bedside and she said, "Well, me and Sakamoto are here for you. We're just glad we came here to check on you."

Shizue smiled at Bao-Yi and she really appreciated having her best friend to come all this way in her time of need and she said, "Thank you so much, Bao. It really means a lot to us."

Sakamoto smiled and said to Shizue, "We're a family unit. We stick together no matter what."

Akimitsu knelt down on the other side of the bed and he held onto Shizue's hand very tightly and said, "You'll be okay. I'll be right by your side through the whole thing."

Shizue looked at Akimitsu in the eye and she told him, "I'm gonna be just fine, Aki."

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi looked at them together and while they're concerned for their friend, they're also very happy for them as they'll see their first child come to their world. They stuck around for a little while until it was time for them to go and they promised that they'll be there the minute the baby comes over.

The next morning

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi made their way back to the hospital to check on Shizue and by the time they came in the room, a wonderful sight has emerged...Shizue is holding their baby boy. Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were in a tremendous surprise as they came in the room and got closer. Akimitsu looked up at them and he was happy to see them and he said, "I'm glad you guys could make it."

Shizue was holding their first son; a little baby white wolf puppy with blue sky eyes and both Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were thrilled to see him for the first time and Sakamoto couldn't believe the sight of how innocent and cute he looks and he said, "This must be the happiest moment of your life."

"It is. I never thought that I could be a mother to this beautiful little face." Shizue said, getting a little emotional.

Akimitsu felt emotional as well and he asked Sakamoto, "Would you like to hold our son?"

"I would." Sakamoto replied.

Akimitsu gave his son to Sakamoto and as the panda held it, he looked at him in the eye and said, "Hello, little one. I am your Uncle Sakamoto. You look a lot like your father."

Bao-Yi couldn't resist holding onto the little one and when Sakamoto gave him to her, she smiled at him and puts her arms around him and what she didn't know is that that put him to sleep and it was the cutest thing she's ever seen. She then gave him back to Shizue and asked her, "Did you come up with a name yet?"

"Not yet. We need to think of one." Shizue replied.

Just then, Akimitsu quickly came up with a name that will mean something special to him and will follow him through the course of his life and said, "I got one. We'll name him the child...Akashi."

Shizue looked at the cub and the name 'Akashi' became a better fit for him and she said, "I love that name."

"It's a wonderful name." Sakamoto replied.

Bao-Yi agreed that it definitely fits and she said, "Akashi is a good name."

Hayate wasn't quite so keen on that name and as he picked up the little cub, he asked, "How about we call you 'Banzai'?"

In response, the little pup peed on his grandfather's shirt and Sakamoto stifled his snicker as the puppy urinates on his grandfather and in turn, Hayate could tell that Banzai was not suited for the cub and he said, "All right, Akashi it is."

Hayate then gave back the pup to Akimitsu and back to Shizue and she said, "Akashi Okami...he's gonna bring a lot of light into this world."

"And he's certainly gonna bring some to ours as well." Akimitsu added.

Shizue looked at both Sakamoto and Bao-Yi and said, "Thank you for coming here and being there for the birth of our son."

"We're just happy to be there." Sakamoto replied.

With the new pup, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi felt like they're automatically part of the Tora/Okami unit as well as Akimitsu and Bao-Yi a part of the Bushido-Akio unit as well and who knows...maybe someday they'll actually be a part of it too.

* * *

Akashi...I bet your probably don't remember peeing on his grandfather. Well, stay tuned for more!


	7. The Wonderful News

Now it's Bao-Yi's turn to break in the news of her pregnancy.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Wonderful News

2 months later...

Bao-Yi paced around the house back and forth, nervously waiting as to how she'll explain this to Sakamoto and how he's gonna react to it. She takes a sharp shaking breath and wants to wait for the perfect time to tell Sakamoto the news and soon, she hears some rustling through the forest and before she knew it, in comes Oak Sung. She lets out a sigh of relief and said to him, "You almost scared me."

Oak Sung came over to her and gave her a huge hug and Bao-Yi felt like she needs one so bad to cure her nerves down and he looked at her and asked, "Is there something wrong, my child?"

"No, everything's fine." Bao-Yi said, with a forced smile.

Oak Sung could se right through that fake smile that something is wrong and he wanted to know what's on her mind right this second and they sat down on the porch and Bao-Yi said to Oak, "There's something I have to tell you, but I'm not ready to tell Sakamoto yet."

"I'm all ears." Oak Sung said.

Bao-Yi took a deep breath and she turns to Oak Sung and just blurted out the two words that will eventually be told to Sakamoto...

"I'm pregnant."

Oak Sung widened up his eyes with excitement after hearing the news and it became the most joyful news of all time for both her and Sakamoto and he said, "That is wonderful news."

"I know it's wonderful. But I'm nervous as to how Sakamoto will take it." Bao-Yi said.

Oak patted his daughter in law in the back and helped ease her nervousness with a little piece of advice and told her, "I wouldn't worry about how Sakamoto will take it. He's always wanted to become a father his whole life. You've been through that with Okinawa and I'm sure that you two will have the same joy with your new cub as you have with Okinawa. What I mean is that Sakamoto will take it just fine."

Bao-Yi blinked her eyes a few times and she said to him, "Are you sure?"

"I am positive that he will be thrilled. And don't worry, child...you will make a great mother." Oak Sung said, patting her in the back.

That pretty much helped boost her confidence up and Oak Sung got up to leave the house and Bao-Yi was gonna wait until Sakamoto comes back to tell her mate the good news. She made her way to the bedroom and laid down on her bed to take a little nap, dreaming of having a family again and having the happiest moments of her life.

Several hours later

Sakamoto comes back home after work and he made his way upstairs to the bedroom and the minute he came in the room, he saw Bao-Yi curled up on the bed, falling asleep. He lets out a little smile as he quietly tiptoed over to the side of the bed, took his sandals off and crawled to the bed with her and kissed her forehead. Bao-Yi slowly opened her eyes and saw Sakamoto in front of her and she lets out a smile and said, "You're home early."

"Yep. Finished my work at the shop as fast as I could so I can come home and be with you. Looks like I had made it just in time." Sakamoto said, happily.

"I was actually waiting for you to come back here so I can see your face." Bao-Yi stated.

Sakamoto lets out a little chuckle and asked her, "Rested up?"

"I guess. Yeah, I'm a little rested up." Bao-Yi answered.

Sakamoto laid down next to his wife and just kissed her on the lips several times and Bao-Yi kinda stopped midway and he was a little confused as to why she stopped. He looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

He could see her shaking and that tells him something's up with her and she gains enough strength to tell him, "Something has happened."

"What is it?" Sakamoto asked.

Bao-Yi tipped her finger to Sakamoto's chin and she said, "Saka...I'm pregnant."

The reaction from Sakamoto was full of shock, surprise...and all around joy when that news hit him. He held onto her closely and just remained speechless for a short time. Bao-Yi was nervous as to his reaction is, but when she saw him smile and tear up a little bit, it quickly went away within minutes and Bao-Yi said, "Isn't this wonderful?"

"It's the best news of my life." Sakamoto said, quietly.

He then excused himself to the hallway and he immediately hid his face so no one would see the tears of joy coming down on his face, but Bao-Yi walked behind him and when Sakamoto turned around, the tears were all over his face and he said, "It's finally happened. We get to be parents again."

"I know, Saka." Bao-Yi replied, happily.

Sakamoto sniffled and held her closely and just hugged her and started crying on her shoulder and said, "We'll make it right this time. I swear to you, I will be there for you in every single second to support you. Our baby is huge blessing in our lives and will shine a light on our lives once again."

"I'm so glad that you're so happy with this." Bao-Yi said.

"I'm more than happy. I'm just thrilled." Sakamoto said, tearfully.

Both of them kissed each other in the lips once again and wrapped their arms around each other as the joy of having a child sinks in again and Sakamoto whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Bao-Yi answered back.

* * *

Well...now you know who's inside Bao-Yi's womb. Stick around for more!


	8. Peaceful Meditation

Sakamoto's favorite hobby is to meditate. And I guess it's two to meditate this time...or something else.

* * *

Chapter 8: Peaceful Meditation

As sunset looms over the Valley, Sakamoto sat on the edge of the waterfall and the water rushing brought even more peace to him and especially with the news of having a baby on the way, it has increased tenfold and the emotions of joy, excitement, anxiety and second chances have surfaced into Sakamoto and that it'll help heal the somber loss of giving up Okinawa during the Mongolian war and ever since then, it has prepared for him to start over as a father.

It started flooding back memories of all the good times he had shared with Okinawa and he will keep those memories in his heart and with Azuko raising him, he knows that his oldest son will turn out great beyond his wildest dreams. He just hopes that the same scenario or a completely unexpected event won't let it happen with the same result. After that, he stood up and started doing some tai chi...letting the body flow and releasing all the tense away.

He hopes that if he has the chance...he'll teach his child a little bit of martial arts and to always follow the right path to take on and be whomever they want to be without anyone telling them who they should be. All of the stuff his father, his grandfather and Master Oogway taught him all his life will be taught and instilled in his child, giving that he's got the most experience and wisdom.

As Sakamoto kept his eyes closed, he kept his focus on meditating and tai chi and it helps get through all the anxieties that he'll face and that he'll face every single challenge like it's nothing. With Bao-Yi by his side, they'll definitely need each other for the long haul.

Soon after, he opened up his eyes and night had fallen and he sits back down and looks at all of the stars and how they shine so brightly and it became a wonderful sight to see. That's exactly what it feels like, knowing that he's gonna be a father again. Then, he heard someone sitting next to him and when he turned to see who it is, it was his beloved Bao-Yi sitting next to him.

"Are you watching the stars without me?" Bao-Yi asked.

Sakamoto chuckled softly as he scooted closer and he said, "You know I would never leave you out. I've got two beautiful sights to see; the stars and seeing your smiling face every day."

"Well, all right. Just as long as you remember that I love watching the stars with you." Bao-Yi stated.

Both of them laid down on their backs as they look at the stars together throughout the night and Sakamoto looked up at her mate and asked, "You gonna be okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" asked Bao-Yi.

"I wouldn't want you to go through a miscarriage." Sakamoto replied.

Bao-Yi looked at Sakamoto in the eye as if he was a little freaked about this, but she couldn't blame him for being nervous about the baby's safety and her well-being and she said, "It's sweet of you to look out for me. But I'll be fine. I assure you."

"I know you will." Sakamoto replied.

Then, they kissed each other in the lips again and resumed watching the stars together and Sakamoto placed his paw on hers and she did the same too and held onto it for a while and Sakamoto said, "Thanks for making me a baba again."

"Thanks for making me a mama again." Bao-Yi replied, happily.

* * *

They're gonna be parents again! Let's hope for the best!


	9. Twins

And here's a huge twist in the pregnancy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Twins

A few more weeks later, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi headed straight to the doctor's to see if their baby is doing fine and that they'll be healthy and Sakamoto was dying to know if it was a boy or a girl, but is willing to keep it a surprise for everyone to know. As they entered inside, Sakamoto remained as cool as possible, but also very hopeful too. Bao-Yi could tell that Sakamoto is fidgeting his fingers and she grabbed ahold of his paw and said, "Don't be so nervous."

"Nervous? What could I be nervous about?" asked Sakamoto.

"You make that little fidgety movement with your fingers each time you're nervous." Bao-Yi replied.

Sakamoto couldn't hide that at all and she looked at Bao-Yi in the eyes and said, "I'm pretty nervous. All I want to know if it's a boy or a girl."

"We'll keep it a surprise." Bao-Yi stated.

Sakamoto understood what she meant and kept himself calm, cool and collected by the minute they waited for the doctor to call in and as soon as they came in, Bao-Yi took some tests to see what the babies will look like, see if the babies will be healthy and other stuff like that. Sakamoto stood by her side throughout the whole thing and he held onto her hand for support.

After several minutes of waiting around, the nurse comes by and she turns to both Bao-Yi and Sakamoto and said, "So...we've gotten some tests run for you two. It seems as though your babies are extremely healthy."

They were really happy to hear that news and they quickly froze and turned to the nurse and realized that she said 'babies' and Sakamoto asked, "Babies?"

"As in more than one?" asked Bao-Yi.

The nurse nodded her head and said to them, "You're gonna have twins...two baby panda boys."

They were completely speechless with the fact that they're gonna have two twin boys and it deeply excited the couple, including Sakamoto. Bao-Yi couldn't keep her happiness contained and just hugged Sakamoto in gleeful joy and Sakamoto felt the same way too and said, "We're having twins!"

"I'm so excited!" Bao-Yi replied.

The nurse loved seeing the couple so happy to have twins and she said to them, "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you, nurse." Bao-Yi said, happily.

As soon as the two of them left the office, both of them were happy with the results and Sakamoto couldn't believe that he is gonna have two sons and that means a lot to him and it meant a lot to Bao-Yi as well. He said to her, "Can you believe it? We're gonna have twin boys."

"This is gonna be wonderful, Saka. Having twins...I can't wait to tell everyone about this." Bao-Yi added.

"Me neither." Sakamoto replied, happily.

* * *

Twins! Talk about an awesome twist! Stick around!


	10. Congratulations

And the news spreads...

* * *

Chapter 10: Congratulations

All of Sakamoto and Bao-Yi's friends and family were anxious to hear about the news of their baby...everyone except for Oak Sung, who's really excited but also very calm about this and didn't want anyone else to make it a very nervous event and he turned to the others and said, "Let us all focus on the joy this will bring in. This is a very happy occasion."

Shin Hai wasn't so tense or worried for Sakamoto and he said to him, "I hope that my buddy will have a boy. That will completely make it awesome."

Yuki scoffs at Shin Hai's prediction and she said, "He's already had a boy before. So, this time...it should be a girl."

Toshi got a little bit thrown off by what Yuki meant by that and he said, "Come on, Yuki. It should be a boy. I'm not sure Sakamoto's ready to deal with a daughter."

"And what is wrong with having a daughter?" Yuki asked, with her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Yuki. Can you imagine having to deal with a daughter when she gets older? All the small things will turn into a big deal and argue about it? I could never hear the end of it." Toshi responded.

Some of Bao-Yi's friends overheard what Toshi said and each of them gave their own views about it. One of Bao-yi's friends said, "There is nothing wrong with having a daughter. Besides, it's the mother's job to handle each situation while the dad's busy trying to keep her from having a boyfriend."

"Exactly. You know what boys are like." Shin Hai replied.

Soon enough, Shin's mate came from behind him and asked, "Those who want to put your hand under our pants?"

Shin stammered at this and he said, "I need a drink."

Oak Sung looked up at everyone and he said, "There will be no drinking during this occasion. Besides, Shin...you've already embarassed yourself more than once in such occasions."

Akimitsu, Hayate and Shizue were still waiting for Sakamoto and Bao-Yi to come by and give them the good news and Akimitsu was anxiously waiting for what's gonna happen next and he couldn't wait any longer and he said, "What's taking them so long?"

"Don't rush, Akimitsu. They'll be here when they'll be here." Hayate replied.

Shizue held onto little Akashi in her arms and nuzzled his cheek deeply and Hayate looks at his grandson and tried to make some faces to him, but the result is Akashi crying out loud and Hayate was trying to make him laugh, but to no avail for Akashi was very scared. Shizue shushed him as she cradled him in her arms and Akimitsu came to him as well and said to his son, "What's wrong, Kashi? Did your grandfather wake you up?"

Hayate looked a little bit offended and said, "All I did was make faces at my grandson."

Minutes later, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi noticed that there was a crowd gathering near their house and wanted to see what's going on and soon enough, they saw their friends and family standing there and the crowd cheered for them in open arms and Oak Sung said, "How did it go?"

"It went really well, Oak." Bao-Yi replied.

Shin Hai went over to the couple and he was excited to know what's up and asked, "So...tell us, Saka. We're dying to know! It is a boy...or a girl?"

Both of them looked at each other and they thought that the joyful news they have would be too obvious to keep to themselves and they agreed to tell them anyway and Sakamoto replied, "It's a boy."

Most of them cheered in excitement that they're gonna have a son and Shin Hai did see it coming and planned to tell Yuki off, but Bao-Yi stopped and said, "Two boys, actually."

"Two?" everyone asked.

"The doctor told us we're having twin boys." Sakamoto said.

Oak Sung was surprised with the fact that they're gonna have two boys and he was totally happy with this and he said, "Congratulations. Now me and my wife will have two grandsons."

Akimitsu comes over to the couple and gave them hugs of congratulations and said, "I'm so happy for you guys that you'll have twin boys."

"How lucky are you both? Especially you, Sakamoto...you did the deed." Hayate said, with a sly smirk.

Shizue stomped Hayate's foot for making that snarky comment and she turned to Bao-Yi and said, "I have got to plan a baby shower for this."

"Why, thank you." Bao-Yi replied.

"Are we invited?" asked Akimitsu, excitedly.

Shizue glared at Akimitsu in the eye and replied, "Baby showers are for women and mothers only. And you're not invited."

"Sorry, son...this is for the older folks too." Hayate said, thinking he'll get a shot.

"And neither are you." Shizue added.

Shizue lets Bao-Yi hold onto Akashi for a second and she looked at him in the eye and tickled his chin and stomach and said, "Hi, Akashi. How are you?"

Akashi cooed back at her and he smiled at Bao-Yi and he lets out a yawn and Bao-Yi knew that she's rocking him to sleep in her arms and then he closed his eyes and went off to sleep. She patted him on the back and gave him back to Shizue. Bao-Yi said, "Your son is adorable."

"I know he is. You'll make a great mother, Bao." Shizue said, happily.

"Yeah, me and Shizue will love to look after your sons one of those days." Akimitsu replied.

"Anytime." Sakamoto added.

* * *

Who wants to see the birth? It's coming soon!


	11. Baby Shower

Here's support for the babies and the mother.

* * *

Chapter 11: Baby Shower

A couple of weeks later, Bao-Yi was looking forward to the baby shower with her friends and Sakamoto helped set it up for her along with Oak Sung, Shin Hai and Toshi and Bao-Yi said, "I really appreciate you guys doing this."

"It is the least we could do. Besides, we think that you'll make an excellent mother to your sons." Toshi added.

Each chance Sakamoto gets, he comes by to check on her every so often to see how the baby's doing and rubs her stomach to keep the baby strong and healthy and with the kicks on her stomach, he can tell that it may be able to come out any minute now. Sakamoto chuckled and said, "We can't wait to see you boys soon."

Bao-Yi giggled at this and rubbed her stomach too and said to Sakamoto, "Oh, this will be so excellent. You and the guys will have a few hours out together while I enjoy my baby shower."

"Yeah, I know. After the shower, you and me will have a baby shower of our own." Sakamoto replied, smiling.

"Oooh...I can't wait." Bao-Yi said, then kissed Sakamoto in the lips.

Afterwards, everything looks perfect as the guys headed out of the little area and into the Valley for a guys' day out while Bao-Yi's friends come in and brought in some baby items for the baby shower. Shizue brought out different kinds of baby presents for Bao-Yi's kids and Bao-Yi was thrilled to have her on there and she said, "I'm so glad you could come."

"Are you kidding? I would not miss it for the world!" Shizue exclaimed, happily.

"Where's Akashi?" asked Bao-Yi.

"Akashi's with his grandmother now. I'm hoping Akimitsu and Hayate don't come in the middle of it and turn your baby shower upside down." Shizue replied.

Unofrtunately for Shizue, Akimitsu and Hayate were hiding up on one of the trees and before they knew it, they saw a huge gamut of women all around and Hayate chuckled softly and said, "Why don't we ever get invited to any of the baby showers?"

"Dad, it's for mothers and expectant mothers only. If it was for dad's, it would be a completely different story." Akimitsu answered.

"But regardless...we're getting into that baby shower." Hayate added.

Akimitsu followed him in hopes that their identities will be concealed and not take a risk in angering all women during this time and they began wondering what's gonna happen and so far, it's mostly about Bao-Yi receiving gifts for the baby and talking about what it'll be like to be a mother, sharing from their experience.

Meanwhile, Bao-Yi received many baby items; blanket, diapers, rattle, teddy bear and many others and Bao-Yi was really appreciative of this and she said, "These are all very wonderful gifts."

"Well, hey...raising twin boys is a lot of work. They need double care, love, attention and everything under the sun, Let me tell you...it is not easy." one of Bao-Yi's friends said.

"I have to say...I'm a little nervous raising twins. I may be a little new at this." Bao-Yi added.

"But you'll get the hang of it later on. You just need to figure out which kid is which so you wouldn't get their names wrong." another one of Bao-Yi's friends added.

Bao-Yi laughed and said, "You're right about that."

Shizue then said to Bao-Yi, "Maybe after the babies are born, me and Akimitsu will bring Akashi over to meet them."

"Oh, yes. That'll be a great idea. Your son can meet our sons. Maybe have them as a playdate when they get older." Bao-Yi responded.

"I'd love that. Just let us know when you'll be at the hospital." Shizue replied.

It didn't take long for Shizue to hear something from the forest and she got up and wanted to know where it came from and she noticed a little white tail sticking out from the rock and she lets out an exasperated sigh and stomped on it, causing one of them to yelp in pain.

"Owww! That hurts!"

"Just couldn't stay away, could you?" asked Shizue.

The tail belonged to Akimitsu and as he exposed himself to a very angry Shizue, he chuckled nervously and said, "Hi...fancy meeting you here. How did we get here?"

"Funny. I was gonna ask you the same question." Shizue said, folding her arms.

Akimitsu wanted to keep himself out of trouble and then he quickly said, "It was my dad's idea!"

"It was his idea!" Hayate replied, pointing at him.

Shizue nodded her head with that and she can tell it was both of their ideas and she said to both of them, "If I were you...I'd run right now."

Akimitsu immediately knew what that meant and both wolves took off running and Shizue shouted, "I'll deal with you as soon as I get home!"

After that, Shizue came back and sat down where Bao-Yi was sitting and Bao-Yi asked, "Akimitsu?"

"And Hayate. They were spying on us...again. Good thing this wasn't a bathroom or dressing room." Shizue stated.

Later that evening

Sakamoto came back home after hanging out with the guys and he saw Bao-Yi sitting there, placing all of the baby's stuff inside and he said, "So...how did it go?"

"It was wonderful. I just can't wait until we're parents." Bao-Yi replied, holding Sakamoto's arms.

"Me too. So...wanna do our own baby shower?" asked Sakamoto.

Bao-Yi started giggling and she replied, "Lead the way."

* * *

You guys can take a guess on what they're doing. Next up, the birth!


	12. Prepping for Baby's Arrival

The time has come! It's finally here! The kids are finally here!

* * *

Chapter 12: Prepping for Baby's Arrival

Sakamoto started making room for the baby's room as he painted the walls, set up some furniture and everything from the baby shower set in the room as well and Sakamoto built a crib for the babies to sleep in and with Bao-Yi's help, she gave it a little bit of a feminine touch along with Sakamoto's own touch and two ideas began to come alive and in the end...it was a perfect baby's room.

As the months dragged on, Bao-Yi's stomach gets a lot bigger and Sakamoto continued to be there for her in times of need; from the good and the bad. Sakamoto was doing everything he can to make sure his boys will be happy and stronger than ever and made a vow to never expose them to the realities of kung-fu...except teach them self-defense if needed.

During the duration of the pregnancy, Bao-Yi has been keeping herself company with Sakamoto and the two of them thought up of a good idea to make sure that they'll give the kids a wonderful upbringing and hopefully, let them grow up to be who they want to be and supporting them for everything they do.

Then one day...

Bao-Yi was laying down on her bed with Sakamoto by her side and she felt a very sharp pain on her stomach and Bao-Yi groaned loudly, causing Sakamoto to wake up. Sakamoto looked at her with growing concern and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Saka...I think..."

Sakamoto was anxious to hear those words to come out of her mouth and asked, "What? What is it?"

Bao-Yi looked at her husband in the eye as the sharp pain continues to come in her stomach and exclaimed, "It's time!"

Sakamoto immediately knew what that meant...the babies are coming.

* * *

Next up, the birth!


	13. The Twin Babies

And this is where Musaki and Zeke gets born! The final chapter of this installment!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Twin Babies

Later on, Sakamoto took Bao-Yi over to the hospital for the most important time of their lives; the birth of their twin boys. He was surprised that they're coming a little earlier than it has originally planned and as Bao-Yi tried to keep calm, Sakamoto said to her, "You'll be okay. I am not going anywhere."

Bao-Yi wanted Sakamoto to hold her hand and as he obliged to do so, Bao-Yi squeezed it tightly, causing Sakamoto to groan in pain as well and it was completely new for him. Just then, some of Bao-Yi's friends, family, Oak Sung, Yuki, Kuriyuka, Mako, Akimitsu and Shizue went over to the hospital after Oak Sung spread the news about Bao-Yi giving birth any second.

Sakamoto and Bao-Yi were in one hospital room as the nurses are checking on her to make sure she'll be all right, but it seems as though the babies have plenty other options as if they're gonna come out right now. Sakamoto stood by her side and he said, "Be strong. You'll do fine."

"Oh, Saka...I am so glad you're there with me." Bao-Yi added.

Sakamoto nodded his head and he said, "I would never miss this for anything in the world."

Minutes come by and some of Bao-Yi's and Sakamoto's friends come in to see if they're okay and Bao-Yi tells them she's fine and that it'll take a minute for the babies to come out and they understood perfectly as they exited the room. Soon enough, it was time for the big moment to arrive as the nurses gathered themselves for the event; the babies' birth.

Bao-Yi was told to just push and breathe and she was pushing as further as she's pushed in her entire life and started screaming throughout and Sakamoto held her hand as she's pushing and pushing.

It wasn't long before the nurse exclaimed, "I see the head!"

And with one more push, they heard the baby cry out and Bao-Yi started panting heavily as the nurse brings the baby out to her and when Bao-Yi looked at him, she could not believe the miracle she was seeing for the first time...her and Sakamoto were speechless from the first sight and the nurse said, "It's a boy."

Sakamoto held onto the baby boy and smiled at him and he said, "Hey, little buddy."

Just then...the nurse tells her, "Another baby's coming out!"

Sakamoto quickly held onto Bao-Yi's hand as she resumed pushing and pushing as hard as she could until another head comes out as well and another baby was crying too and it was finally over...a second baby came out of her and the nurse took two babies and cleaned them up before giving them back to their parents and the nurse said, "Congratulations. You have two baby healthy boys."

Both Bao-Yi and Sakamoto could not believe their eyes as to what they're holding and it was the happiest day of their lives; two baby boys are born. Sakamoto lets out a few happy tears and he said, "Bao...I am so proud of you."

"Saka...look at what we brought into this world." Bao-Yi said, tearfully.

It was definitely the most wonderful moment of their lives; knowing that they're parents all over again, but with twin boys. Sakamoto smiled and said, "We're parents again."

"And this time...this will last forever." Bao-Yi agreed.

A knock came in the door and Oak Sung popped in and asked, "You guys don't mind visitors, do you?"

"Come on in, everyone." Bao-Yi replied, happily.

Oak led them all in and from the minute they saw the boys, they let out a collective 'awww' because of how adorable they look for the first time and Kuiryuka couldn't resist making baby noises with them and Mako said, "Hey, little guys...I'm your Uncle Mako. You two have an awesome set of parents here."

Just then, both boys slowly opened their eyes and each of them have a different eye color and Bao-Yi noticed this and said, "Saka...we have fraternal twins."

"Is that a good thing?" asked Akimitsu.

"Yes, fraternal means that though they look alike, most of their features aren't the same." Shizue replied.

Akimitsu scratched his head after that answer and he said, "They don't look anything alike."

Sakamoto looked at the one baby with the blue eyes and he tickled his chin and said, "You've got your mom's nose and my eyes."

Then, Bao-Yi looks at the other baby cub with brown eyes and she said, "He's got your dad's chin, my ears and my mother's eyes."

Shin Hai took a look at them and asked, "Are you guys gonna name them?"

Sakamoto took a turn to name the one with blue eyes and he said, "I'm gonna name him Xing-Fu after my dad's sensei and Saki-Mu after my grandfather's father fought in the war. Maybe collage them backwards and name him Musaki."

Bao-Yi loved that name and she said, "Musaki...that sounds like a wonderful name."

Oak Sung chimed in and added 'Ko-Kanji' while Bao-Yi brought in 'Cheng Xi-Wang' and together...it became Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido-Akio Meng Cheng Xi-Wang. Both parents thought it was a perfect fit for the little one and Toshi said, "Wow...that's a mouthful."

Bao-Yi named the one with the brown eyes Ezekiel Zhanghou Bushido-Akio and it was a perfect fit for the little one and Akimitsu picked Musaki up to take a good look at him and what he received was being peed on by the panda cub. Sakamoto and Bao-Yi stifled their laughter as their son peed on Akimitsu, leaving the white wolf a little embarassed, but couldn't be mad at him.

Just then, everyone held onto Musaki and Zeke before giving it back to the parents. Shizue brought in Akashi to meet the babies for the first time and Musaki looked at Akashi and placed their paws with each other's and Zeke placed his paws with theirs and Akimitsu and Shizue looked at this and it brought both units closer than ever.

Sakamoto looked at the baby cubs and immediately saw something with Musaki and Akashi and looked at Akimitsu for a second and said, "These boys will be inseparable one of these days. I can see good things for them."

"I agree, Saka. The future looks bright for all three of them." Akimitsu added.

"And I believe these boys will have a wonderful beginning." Oak Sung stated.

And Oak Sung's words would definitely ring truth soon enough as Musaki, Zeke and Akashi's journey begin and their stories will be heard and well-known for the rest of their lives.

* * *

And that's it! All nine installments of Sakamoto's Life Story! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story! 5 months of this whole installment...that's a lot, but it was worth it to tell Sakamoto's story. Thanks to Master of Stories for letting all of his OC's come in my story! More KFP fics is coming! Until then, AniUniverse is saying laterz!


End file.
